TMNT songbook
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: This is what I do when I get bored...which is quite often. I do not own TMNT or any of the original songs. Would love suggestions.
1. After the Invasion

_**This song is inspired by the song 'After the Blackout' by The Fold. I do not own the song this is inspired by. The song you are about to read about is my creation. Sang by Kim from my story 'Love Helpers'**_

* * *

><p>After the invasion there were Kraang in the streets<br>The only people around for miles were scared to insanity  
>It's time to take back New York City tonight<br>Don't mess with the Ninja Turtles or you'll be begging for your life

We fight on, stronger than ever before  
>Hear our battle cry<br>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas  
>Our fight goes on, oh will we fall<br>Hear our battle cry  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas<p>

Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Leonardo!  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Donatello!<br>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Raphael!  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Michelangelo!<p>

After the invasion their were Kraang in the streets  
>We knew that it was time to take back our city<br>It's time to fight back, but this may be our last fight  
>Will you fight by our side, or will you cower tonight<p>

We fight on, stronger than ever before  
>Hear our battle cry<br>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas  
>Our fight goes on, oh will we fall<br>Hear our battle cry  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas<p>

Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Leonardo!  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Donatello!<br>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Raphael!  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Michelangelo!<p>

*Instrumental*

After the invasion  
>After the invasion<br>After the invasion  
>After the invasion, we're ready for the fight<p>

We fight on, stronger than ever before  
>Hear our battle cry<br>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas  
>Our fight goes on, oh will we fall<br>Hear our battle cry  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas<p>

Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Leonardo!  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Donatello!<br>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Raphael!  
>Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Michelangelo!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is my first song in this new series. Any songs you would like me to TMNT-atize? Leave them in the reviews. This is <strong>_**_stuff I do when I have nothing to do in study hall...I'm bored again :/_**


	2. I Can't Stop

_**For Dark Nightwatcher. Cool name btw. I do not own the original song. Now I give you, 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus, sung by Shredder.**_

* * *

><p>My name's Shredder and I can do what I want<br>It's my vendetta and I can do what I want  
>It's my honor and I can do what I want<br>I can kill who I want  
>I can sing if I want<p>

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
>It's my vendetta and I can do what I want<br>It's my honor and I can do what I want  
>I can kill who I want<br>I can sing if I want

Red blood and sweaty bodies everywhere  
>Their bleeding to death and I don't care<br>'Cause I'm having so much fun now  
>Bet somebody will get a taste of death now<p>

If you're ready to go home  
>Can I get a rat now<br>'Cause I can go all night  
>'Til you see a bright light, alright<p>

So la da di da di  
>I like to 'party'<br>Making turtles bloody  
>Doing whatever I want<br>This is my house  
>But these are your screams<p>

And I can't stop  
>My vendetta<br>Can't you see it's I who owns the night?  
>Can't you see it's I who takes your life?<p>

And I can't stop  
>And I won't stop<br>Going after Hamato Yoshi  
>I take orders from nobody<br>Yeah, yeah

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
>It's my vendetta and I can do what I want<br>It's my honor and I can do what I want  
>I can kill who I want<br>I can sing if I want

To my home country with the ninjas  
>Fighting for me to pay you 'cause<br>Remember only I can judge ya  
>Forget the law 'cause somebody owns ya<br>And to everyone inside the break room  
>Bring some tea to the throne room<br>I need new help up here  
>Getting geared up, yeah, yeah, yeahhh<p>

So la da di da di  
>I like to 'party'<br>Making turtles bloody  
>Doing whatever I want<br>This is my house  
>But these are your screams<p>

And I can't stop  
>My vendetta<br>Can't you see it's I who owns the night?  
>Can't you see it's I who takes your life?<p>

And I can't stop  
>And I won't stop<br>Going after Hamato Yoshi  
>I take orders from nobody<br>Yeah, yeah

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
>It's my vendetta and I can do what I want<br>It's my honor and I can do what I want  
>I can kill who I want<br>I can sing if I want

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
>It's my vendetta and I can do what I want<br>It's my honor and I can do what I want  
>I can kill who I want<br>I can sing if I want

And I can't stop  
>My vendetta<br>Can't you see it's I who owns the night?  
>Can't you see it's I who takes your life?<p>

And I can't stop  
>And I won't stop<br>Going after Hamato Yoshi  
>I take orders from nobody<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

_[LEO]_

Da f*** was that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was fun. I just destroyed Miley Cyrus, not that she wasn't doing that herself. Please fave, follow, and review. Have a suggestion? Leave it the reviews.<strong>_

_**Peace out**_


	3. Good Boy

_**Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. Sung by Raph to Leo about Karai. I do not own the original song. Requested by lydia.**_

* * *

><p>Hey, good boy<br>Without your head in the fight  
>I bet you I can tell you<br>That you're not thinkin' right

You'll see a good girl  
>You're gonna give her the world<br>But she's gonna leave you dead  
>With your head in the dirt<p>

Her lips are dripping honey  
>But she'll stab you in the back<br>So take back all your love because  
>She don't give a crap<p>

Hey good boy  
>Get out while you can<br>I know you think you got a good woman

Why, why you gotta be that guy?  
>Won't you start looking through my eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
>She's no good, boy<br>No good for you  
>You better get to getting on your katanas too and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...<br>Better listen to me  
>She's low, low, low...<p>

Hey, good boy  
>You got a heart of gold<br>You want a happy ending  
>And a girl to hold<br>Just like you should, boy  
>Like every good boy does<br>Want a heroes ending, somebody to love

But she's really good at lying  
>Yeah, she is a kunoichi<br>'Cause when she says 'We're friends'  
>Well, it don't mean s***<br>Hey good boy  
>Perfect since ten<br>Better back away dude  
>She's one of Shredder's henchmen<p>

Why, why you gotta be that guy?  
>Won't you start looking through my eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
>She's no good, boy<br>No good for you  
>You better get to getting on your katanas too and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...<br>Yeah yeah yeah, she's low  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

Oh, she's no good, boy  
>Why can't you see?<br>She'll take your heart and stab it  
>Listen to me, yeah<p>

Why, why you gotta be that guy?  
>Won't you start looking through my eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
>She's no good, she's no good<p>

Won't you start looking through my eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>She's no good, boy  
>No good for you<br>You better get to getting on your katanas too

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that just happened. Please follow, fave, and review. Have a suggestion? Please leave it in the review box.<strong>_


	4. Monster

**_This song was requested by Cat Girl. Song is Monster by Nightcore. I do not own the original song. Another song sung by Raph, only in this on he is punching his punching bag and is telling Leo about how he felt after my story 'Raphael's Torture'_**

* * *

><p>I'm a monster.<br>How do I feel?  
>I just lie here.<br>Looking through my window...

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>I just lie here.  
>Looking through my window...<p>

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>I just lie here.  
>Looking through my window...<p>

'check this out'

My little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<p>

I battered my giant fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something<p>

'turn it up'

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>I just lie here.  
>Looking through my window...<p>

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>I just lie here.  
>Looking through my window...<p>

That night he caged me.  
>Bruised and broke me.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole me.<p>

Violet wrists and then my ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<p>

Then he slowly saw my nightmares were his dreams.

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>I just lie here.  
>Looking through my window...<p>

I will.  
>Hear their voices.<br>I'm a glass child.  
>I am Hannah's regrets.<p>

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>Turn the sheets up.  
>Murder head with pillow case.<p>

There's bath tubs.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene.  
>Their words tattoed in my veins, yeah.<p>

'miracle'

I'm a monster.  
>How do I feel?<br>I just lie here.  
>Looking through my window...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's how Raph expresses himself. Please follow, fav, and review. Would love suggestions. Also WHO IS READY FOR SEASON 3 TOMORROW?! I KNOW I AM!<em>**


	5. Turtle Dove

_**Another one that I wanted to do. Song is Black Widow by Iggy Azalea. I do not own the original song. Sung by Donnie to April right after 'The Mutation Situation'. WARNING!: Thoughts of suicide later in the song...Sorry Donnie. :(**_

* * *

><p>I'm gonna love ya<br>Even if you hate me  
>And I'm gonna show ya<br>I'm not that crazy  
>I should've known better<br>Than to mutate your dad, Kirby  
>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya<br>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
>Like a turtle dove, baby<p>

This awful like and love game always starts the same  
>First we're both down to hang then somehow you go away<br>We went from nothing to something, liking to nothing  
>It was us against the world and now I'm just hurtin'<br>It's like I loved you so much and now you just hate me  
>Feeling stupid for all the times that I just be me<br>I wanted something for us to feel but nothing to believe  
>By me believing what you said when you claimed you'd never leave<br>Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
>If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck thinking 'What did I do wrong?'<br>You were different from me, yes, but now I got mirror  
>And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer<br>But please

I used to be always merry  
>But now I wanna be set free<br>This is the thought, that you make me bleed  
>So now I will always rest in peace<p>

I'm gonna love ya  
>Even if you hate me<br>And I'm gonna show ya  
>I'm not that crazy<br>I should've known better  
>Than to mutate your dad, Kirby<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a turtle dove, baby

Turtle, turtle dove, baby

I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
>Just to get you I'm doing whatever works<br>You've never met nobody  
>That'll do you how I do ya<br>That will bring you to your knees  
>Praise Jesus hallelujah<br>I'm-a gonna beg for ya, plead for ya  
>Till I feel like I breathe for ya<br>Till I'll do any and everything for ya  
>I want to fiend for ya<br>Wake up and dream for ya  
>Till it's got I gasping for air<br>And I lean for it  
>'Till I have a CAT scan and check on my mind<br>And it's nothing but you, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
>Now it's your-time believe that<br>If it's yours when you want me  
>I would promise I need that<br>Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
>I can't fall back go quick<br>Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want him

I used to be always merry  
>But now I wanna be set free<br>This is the thought, that you make me bleed  
>So now I will always rest in peace<p>

I'm gonna love ya  
>Even if you hate me<br>And I'm gonna show ya  
>I'm not that crazy<br>I should've known better  
>Than to mutate your dad, Kirby<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a turtle dove, baby

Tu-tu-turtle dove, baby

* * *

><p><strong><em>Significance of the Turtle dove, they mate for life. Also, my birthday is October 18th and I am thinking about doing some kind of meet up online or something like that for it to meet you guys. Would you like that? If so, join me on my birthday to celebrate. Link will be on my profile the day before and of the chat. More details later. Please follow, fave, and review. Would love suggestions.<em>**


	6. Breakaway

_**This song was requested by Breana. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own the original song. Sung by Leo before his trip to South America in the 2007 movie. Little rant, but...Did anyone else think that Master Splinter sounded drunk that entire movie? Or was that just me?**_

* * *

><p>Wanted to be in a small town<br>But when the rain would fall down  
>I would comfort my brothers<br>Thinking of what I'd be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>But I would stay

Trying not to speak out  
>But when I tried to go out<br>Felt like no one cared for me  
>Wanted to escape here<br>But never gone beyond the pier  
>So I prayed I could break away<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fight  
>I'll do what it takes til' I'm one with the night<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Into the darkness and out of the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a big tree<br>Feel the rush of the river  
>Jump off of a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away  
>And breakaway<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fight  
>I'll do what it takes til' I'm one with the night<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Into the darkness and out of the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Jungles with a hundred paths  
>Letting go of all my wrath<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, fighting on<br>Fight away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fight  
>I'll do what it takes til' I'm one with the night<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Into the darkness and out of the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>If Leo leaves, SAINW or Good Genes happens, or Master Splinter dies, I am done with the show. I couldn't watch any new episodes without thinking about the characters. Just another one of Darrell's rants. Please follow, fav, and review.<em>**


	7. Not Human

_**This is requested by annie. Human by Christina Perri. I do not own the original songs. Sung by April after she found out she's a mutant.**_

* * *

><p>I can hold my breath<br>I can bite my tongue  
>I can stay awake for days<br>Thinking 'What do they want?'  
>Be their number one<p>

I can fake a smile  
>I can force a laugh<br>I can be a kunoichi  
>If that's what you ask<br>Give you all I am

I can do it  
>I can do it<br>I can do it

I thought I was human  
>'Cause I bleed when I fall down<br>But I'm not human  
>So I crashed and I broke down<br>Kraang words in my head, DNA in my heart  
>They built me up but then I fell apart<br>'Cause I'm not human

I can't turn it on  
>Can't good machine<br>I just hold the weight of worlds  
>But that's not what you need<br>Be your everything

I can do it  
>I can do it<br>I'll get through it

I thought I was human  
>'Cause I bleed when I fall down<br>But I'm not human  
>So I crashed and I broke down<br>Kraang words in my head, DNA in my heart  
>They built me up but then I fell apart<br>'Cause I'm not human

I'm not human  
>I'm not human<br>Just a little human

I can take so much  
>'Til I've had enough<p>

I thought I was human  
>'Cause I bleed when I fall down<br>But I'm not human  
>So I crashed and I broke down<br>Kraang words in my head, DNA in my heart  
>They built me up but then I fell apart<br>'Cause I'm not human

* * *

><p><em><strong>Running out of ideas. Should I move to Disney songs? Please fav, follow and review. Update on 'A Girl From Japan' tomorrow. Need suggestions.<strong>_


	8. Revolution

**_One of my choices. Edge of a Revolution by Nickelback (hey, I liked the beat ok) sung by all the Turtles. I do not own the original song or TMNT. Set during their return to New York that will come sometime this season. I saw the promo for 'A Foot Too Big' and I could not stop laughing, neither could the turtles. Ok, I know, I'm staling. Now for the song..._**

* * *

><p>Head high, battle line<br>"End of the world" scribbled on their signs  
>Headline, New York Times<br>Standing on the edge of a revolution

Hey, hey, just don't forget.  
>Our secret's not safe with the EPF<br>Do you hear me or are you deaf?  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution  
>Revolution, revolution, revolution<p>

No, we won't give up, we won't go away  
>'Cause we're not about to live in this mass destruction<br>No, we don't wanna fight this threat another day  
>'Cause we know they're all depending on mass disruption<br>No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away  
>'Cause this time we all are the last solution<br>No, we won't lay down and surrender our fate  
>'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

Shredder, ninja freak  
>Has an army of ninjas, but we can't be beat<br>It's time to kick this psychopath's seat  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

Same fight, different day  
>For Master Splinter, he will pay<br>We'll all be dead if the fight don't change  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution  
>Revolution, revolution, revolution<p>

No, we won't give up, we won't go away  
>'Cause we're not about to live in this mass destruction<br>No, we don't wanna fight this threat another day  
>'Cause we know they're all depending on mass disruption<br>No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away  
>'Cause this time we all are the last solution<br>No, we won't lay down and surrender our fate  
>'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

We'll all be dead if the fight don't change  
>Hey hey hey hey<p>

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>And how're we gonna get there? Revolution<br>What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>And how're we gonna get there? Revolution<br>What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

No, we won't give up, we won't go away  
>'Cause we're not about to live in this mass destruction<br>No, we don't wanna fight this threat another day  
>'Cause we know they're all depending on mass disruption<br>No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away  
>'Cause this time we all are the last solution<br>No, we won't lay down and surrender our fate  
>'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>And how're we gonna get there? Revolution<br>What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>And how're we gonna get there? Revolution<br>What do we want? We want no Kraang  
>Standing on the edge of a revolution<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really am not into Nickelback, I just heard this song on the radio and the lyrics just seemed like something that would be sung by the turtles. Please fav, follow, and review.<strong>_


	9. Miracle

_**Request made by Cat girl. Hero by Skillet, sung by Donnie and April in (). I do not own the original song. Set before chapter 4 of 'Raphael's Torture'.**_

* * *

><p>I'm just a strike away<br>I'm just a breath away  
>Losin' my life today<br>(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am not a man  
>Not a human<br>(He's not a human)  
>Someone save me from the hate<p>

It's just family war  
>Has been from years before<br>(He may be falling from the Earth today)  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in this fight I live

I need a miracle to save me now  
>I need a miracle (let's save him now)<br>I need a miracle to save my life  
>But no miracle could save me (hold on tight)<p>

I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Can't speak my mind today  
>(I need to hear his voice today)<p>

I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am not a man<br>(He's not a human)  
>I hope to hear her voice someday<p>

It's just family war  
>Has been from years before<br>(I need to hear his voice today)  
>To him it's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy us still

I need a miracle to save me now  
>I need a miracle (let's save him now)<br>I need a miracle to save my life  
>But no miracle could save me (hold on tight)<p>

I need a miracle to save my life  
>I need a hero just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<p>

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
>Who's gonna help me survive<br>I'm in the fight of my life  
>(Hope he's not going to die)<p>

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe<br>I've got a miracle (He is my hero)  
>Livin' in me<p>

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>I will be ready to die<p>

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>No miracle gonna save me tonight<p>

I need a miracle to save me now  
>I need a miracle (let's save him now)<br>I need a miracle to save my life  
>But no miracle could save me (hold on tight)<p>

I need a miracle  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right<br>Who's gonna help me survive

I need a miracle  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak<br>Who's gonna make me believe  
>I need a miracle<br>I need a miracle

(I'm gonna save him just in time)

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that she does. Please follow fav, and review. Would love suggestions.<em>**


	10. Fighting Gravity

_**This is a song that I came up with in about 30 seconds. Original song, Fighting Gravity by Caleb Johnson. Sung by Donnie after his kiss with April in 'A Foot Too Big'. I do not own the original song.**_

* * *

><p>Patiently discovering you<br>All the things I ever wanted to  
>A masterpiece came into view<br>A perfect picture that you tore in two

So dark when I lost my way  
>Way out there in outer space<br>The memories are all I've thought tonight

You flew me to the highest highs  
>Never thought you would ever feel for me<br>Now I can't stop falling there's no fighting gravity whoa  
>And I'm crashing thru the atmosphere<br>With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
>And I keep on falling there's no fighting gravity<p>

Patiently I think of you  
>Drifting to the dark side of my view<br>Breaking me your shatter proof  
>How can I forget what I've been thru<p>

So dark when I lost my way  
>Way out there in outer space<br>The memories are all I've thought tonight

You flew me to the highest highs  
>Never thought you would ever feel for me<br>Now I can't stop falling there's no fighting gravity whoa  
>And I'm crashing thru the atmosphere<br>With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
>And I keep on falling there's no fighting gravity<p>

I saw a sign from your side  
>I let you go and you came to me and<br>Down below I heard you say  
>crashing thru the atmosphere<br>With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
>And I keep on falling there's no fighting<br>no there's no fighting

You flew me to the highest highs  
>Never thought you would ever feel for me<br>Now I can't stop falling there's no fighting gravity whoa  
>And I'm crashing thru the atmosphere<br>With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
>And I keep on falling there's no fighting gravity<p>

Patiently discovering you  
>All the things I ever wanted to<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a song that I heard for the first time at a 'So You Think You Can Dance' show, then I saw the new episode and thought that this is how Donnie feels right now. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions. Also, anyone else love dancing? I fangirled when Ricky passed me on his way to the buses. He even smiled at me! *squeal*<em>**


	11. Turtle Can Rock

_**Another one of mine. Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff. The only reason I am doing this song is because I listen to it every week when I demonstrate at my dance studio. I do not own the original song. Sung by Mikey. (bout time I gave him a song)**_

* * *

><p>Hey!<p>

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
>Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all<br>Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
>Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right<p>

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
>Thats what I said<p>

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
>I'm living proof, the turtle can rock<br>Spread the news around every single block  
>Hey girls, the turtle can rock<p>

Fightin' in the darkness workin' up a sweat  
>Givin' all I got and lovin' what I get<br>I can't hold back what I feel inside  
>and if I make you nervous, you better step aside<p>

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
>Thats what I said<p>

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
>I'm living proof, the turtle can rock<br>Spread the news around every single block  
>Hey girls, the turtle can rock<p>

The turtle can rock

Don't say maybe or what is that thing  
>I ain't crazy at all<p>

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
>Thats what I said<p>

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
>I'm living proof, the turtle can rock<br>Spread the news around every single block  
>Hey girls, the turtle can rock<p>

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
>I'm living proof, the turtle can rock<br>Spread the news around every single block  
>Hey girls, the turtle can rock<p>

I'm gonna live it up  
>I'll never give it up<br>I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
>It ain't no shock...the turtle can rock<br>The turtle can rock  
>The turtle can rock<p>

Yeah, Rock!

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is what happens when I listen to Hilary Duff for and hour a week. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions.<strong>_


	12. Never Say Never

_**Request by Silver. Never Say Never by Justin Bieber, sung by Leo. I do not own the original song. Raph in ()**_

* * *

><p>(Never say never)<br>(Pick it up this, pick it up)  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>(Pick it up this, pick it up)  
>Never, never, never, never, never, never.<br>(Pick it up this, pick it up)

See I never thought that I could the Shredder  
>I never thought that I could take a fall<br>I never had the strength to take it further  
>Until I reached the point of no return<p>

And there's just no turning back  
>When your family's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>It's my destiny<p>

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up up up<br>And never say never

Ne-never say never (never)  
>Ne-never say never (never)<br>Ne-never say never (never)  
>Never say it, never, never say it<p>

I never thought that I could feel this power  
>I never thought that I could feel this strong<br>I'm strong enough to climb the highest mountain  
>And I'm brave enough to fight back before they fall<p>

And there's just no turning back  
>When your family's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>'cause this is my destiny<p>

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never

Here we go!  
>Guess who?<br>Leonardo vs. Shredder! (Uh-huh!)  
>I gotcha little bro<br>I can handle him  
>Hold up, aight?<br>I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me  
>Taller than me<br>And he's older than me  
>And stronger than me<br>And his arms a little bit longer than me  
>But he ain't on the same level me!<p>

I be trying to fight  
>They be trying to sour the night<br>No pun intended, we hide from the power of light

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
>Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood<br>Let's go  
>I gotta be the best, and yes<br>We're the flyest  
>Like David and Goliath<br>I'll conquer the giant  
>So now I got the city in my hand<br>I was born from two stars  
>So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)<p>

I will never say never! (never say it, never, never say it) (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (OK) (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never  
>Ne-never say never (never say it)<br>Ne-never say never (never say it)  
>Ne-never say never (never say it)<br>And never say never  
>Ne-never say never<br>Ne-never say never  
>Ne-never say never<br>And never say never.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My birthday is in 2 days, and I have a big surprise for you guys. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions.<em>**


	13. Happy Birthday

_**This is to go along with my 'Happy Birthday to Me' story. Happy Birthday by Weird Al Yankovic sung by the turtles and April. I do not own the original song.**_

* * *

><p>Happy birthday<br>Happy birthday to you  
>Happy birthday<br>Happy birthday to you

Well, it's time to celebrate your birthday, it happens every year  
>We'll eat a lot of cake and then we'll disappear<br>You should be good and happy that there's people who love you  
>A million people every day wish they could do what you do<p>

Your daddy's a mean old man with a heart like Shedder's sword  
>Your mama has done nothing for you except when you were a newborn<br>Though there's garbage in the water  
>There's no stars in the night sky<br>You are like our family and for you we would die

Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<br>Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<p>

Well, what's the matter little sister, you think this party is the best  
>Enjoy it while you can, because soon you'll need to rest<br>The monkeys in you house are all gonna wish they had loved you  
>Their morals are really stupid, they don't know what we can do<p>

It doesn't take a real big genius to see  
>We'll all be hugging you when this is over, you'll see<br>There's nowhere you can run to, nowhere you can hide  
>When you get this big one, ninja turtles won't mind<p>

(Come on Raph, sing along, ok?)

Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<br>Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<br>wow!

[Raph]

Well there's a punk in the alley and he's looking for a fight  
>There's an Footbot on the corner destroying everything in sight<br>There's a Kraangdriod in the ghetto with another portal for Donnie  
>Seems that everywhere you look today there's a head to bash and beat<p>

I guess you know the Kraang try to conquer Earth  
>But that's no reason why we shouldn't celebrate your birth<br>So if you think it's scary, if it's more than you can take  
>Just blow out the candles and have a piece of cake<p>

(Really Raph?)

Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<br>Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<br>wow!

Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<br>Happy birthday  
>Happy birthday to you<p>

(Happy Birthday!)

And a pinch to grow an inch!

*Raph pinches me*

[Me]

OW!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please fav, follow and review. Would love suggestions. Happy Birthday to me!<em>**


	14. Come Little Kame

_**Requested by lydia. Come Little Children by Erutan, sung by Splinter as a lullaby for the young turtles. So cute...I do not own the original song.**_

* * *

><p>Come Little Kame<br>I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
>Of Ninjitsu<p>

Come Little Kame  
>The Time's Come To Train<br>Here In The Sewers  
>And Shadows<p>

Follow Sweet Kame  
>I'll Show Thee The Way<br>Through All The Pain And  
>The Sorrows<p>

Weep Not Poor Kame  
>For Life Is This Way<br>Murdering Light And  
>Kindness<p>

Hush Now Dear Kame  
>It Must Be This Way<br>Too Weary Of The World  
>Up Above<p>

Rest Now My Kame  
>For Soon We'll Away<br>Into The Calm And  
>The Quiet<p>

Come Little Kame  
>I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land<br>Of Ninjitsu

Come Little Kame  
>The Time's Come To Train<br>Here In The Sewers  
>And Shadows<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And at the end the turtles fall asleep. So cute. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions. Please include artist otherwise I can not tell who you want it to be by.<em>**


	15. Stronger

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was working on songs for my story 'The Creature Strikes'. This one is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, requested by Breana, sung by Leo after the newest episode, thinking about Shredder. Also, I was wondering if you would like to hear what these songs sound like in person. I am starting a YouTube channel, and I would like it to be for you guys, using my parody songs. Leave a review telling my what you think. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions.**_

* * *

><p>You know training seems lonely<br>Standing here alone  
>You know I fight in my mind<br>But can't do the things I want

He thinks he got the best of me  
>Think he's had the last laugh<br>Bet he thinks that everything good is gone  
>Thinks he left me broken down<br>That I wouldn't come running back  
>He doesn't know me, cause he's dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill me makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean he's won cause I am gone<p>

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with something new  
>They told you I was moving to destroy you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill me makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean he's won cause I am gone<p>

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day I left was just your ending<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill me makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean he's won cause I am gone<p>

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)


	16. Memories

**_Original song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy. Sung by Donnie._**

* * *

><p>Du du du du-du du du<br>Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you won't remember me  
>Remember me in memories<br>And just one mistake  
>That's all it will take.<br>To go down in history  
>Remember me in memories<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me in memories<p>

Mummified my childhood dreams  
>Yes, there's something wrong with me<br>My genes are all wrong,  
>The story's all off<br>The upper world broke my heart

Come on, come on, don't let me in  
>The bruises on my thighs like your fingerprints<br>And this is supposed to match  
>The darkness that you feel<br>I never meant for you to be so real

Du du du du-du du du  
>Du du du du du-du du du<p>

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you won't remember me  
>Remember me in memories<br>And just one mistake  
>That's all it will take.<br>To go down in history  
>Remember me in memories<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me in memories<p>

But I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
>'Cause I was only human inside my dreams<br>Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
>'Cause I am the thing that causes amnesia<br>And she's a cherry blossom  
>She's about to bloom<br>She looks so pretty, but she's gone so soon

Du du du du-du du du  
>Du du du du du-du du du<p>

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you won't remember me  
>Remember me in memories<br>And just one mistake  
>That's all it will take.<br>To go down in history  
>Remember me in memories<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me in memories<p>

We've been here forever  
>And here's the shattered proof<br>I could scream forever  
>We are the mutated youth<p>

Du du du du-du du du  
>Du du du du du-du du du<br>Du du du du-du du du  
>Du du du du du-du du du<p>

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you won't remember me  
>Remember me in memories<br>And just one mistake  
>That's all it will take.<br>To go down in history  
>Remember me in memories<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me in memories<p>

To go down in history  
>Remember me in memories<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Need some new suggestions. Also, one of my covers is now on YouTube! My username is TMNT ShortStories and the song is this one, labeled Memories (Centuries Cover)-TMNT style. Please fav, follow, and review. Also, go check out that vid.<em>**


	17. Not One Of Us

_**This song is: One Of Us from The Lion King 2. Sung by Raph, Mikey, and Donnie after the episode "Enemy Of My Enemy" to Leo about Karai.**_

* * *

><p>R-"She's no good Leo" he looked at his younger brother's, sighed, then looked back to Leo "Let's show him"<p>

R- Deception  
>D- Disgrace<br>R- Evil as plain as the make-up on her face

R- Deception

M- An outrage!

R- Disgrace

M- For shame!

D- She asked for trouble the moment she came

R- Deception

M-An outrage!

D- She can't change her life

R- Disgrace

M- For shame!

D- You know these Foot ninja types

R- Evil as plain as the make-up on her face

D- See you later, agitator

R- Deception

M- An outrage!

D- Just leave her alone

R- Disgrace

M- For shame!

D- Have her go back to her own!

R- She asked for trouble the moment she came

D- See you later, agitator!

[All three]  
>Born in grief<br>Raised in hate  
>Helpless to defy her fate<br>Let her run  
>Let her live<br>But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And she is not one of us  
>She has never been one of us<br>She is not part of us  
>Not our kind<p>

Someone once lied to us  
>Now we're not so blind<br>For we knew she would do what she's done  
>And we know that she'll never be one of us<p>

M- She is not one of us

R- Deception

D- Disgrace

R- Deception

D- Disgrace

R- Deception

"No, your wrong" Leo said, storming off

* * *

><p><strong><em>There we go. Please fav, follow, and review. My be doing a lot of DisneyPanic! At The Disco songs for the next few weeks. Been obsessed lately...But would love suggestions on which ones to do!_**


	18. Out There

_**This song is Out There from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, sung by Splinter as Frollo (only more caring for his sons safety) and Mikey as Quasimoto. At this point, Mikey is about 13 and wants to go up to the **_**_surface, but Splinter (being Splinter) wants to keep him below, to protect him._**

* * *

><p>Splinter:<br>The world is cruel  
>The world is wicked<br>It's us alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
>We are your only friends<br>I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
>We who look upon you without fear<br>How can we protect you, son, unless you  
>Always stay in here<br>Away in here  
>Remember what I taught you, Michelangelo<br>You are different

Mikey:  
>I am different<p>

Splinter:  
>And you are strange<p>

Mikey:  
>And I am strange<p>

Splinter:  
>And these are crimes<br>For which the world  
>Shows little pity<br>You do not comprehend

Mikey:  
>You are my one defender<p>

Splinter:  
>Out there they'll revile you<br>Like a monster

Mikey:  
>I look like a monster<p>

Splinter:  
>Out there they will hate<br>And scorn and jeer

Mikey:  
>Like a monster<p>

Splinter:  
>Why invite their calumny<br>And consternation?  
>Stay in here<br>Be obedient to me

Mikey:  
>I'm obedient<p>

Splinter:  
>A brother to them<p>

Mikey:  
>I'm a brother<p>

Splinter:  
>Do as I say<br>Obey  
>And stay<br>In here

Mikey:  
>I'll stay<br>In here

[Splinter leaves room]

Mikey:  
>Safe behind these grates and these walls of stone<br>Gazing at the people up above me  
>All my life I watch them as I hide down here alone<br>Hungry for the histories they show me  
>All my life I memorize their faces<br>Knowing them as they will never know me  
>All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day<br>Not below them  
>But part of them<p>

And out there  
>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever

Out there  
>Where they all live unaware<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd dare<br>Just to live one day out there

Out there among the vendors and the people and their lives  
>Through the grates and manholes I can see them<br>Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<br>If I was in their skin  
>I'd treasure ev'ry minute<p>

Out there  
>Strolling by Lady Liberty<br>Taste a morning out there  
>Like ordinary men<br>Who freely walk about there  
>Just one day and then<br>I swear I'll be content  
>With my share<br>Won't resent  
>Won't despair<br>Young and kept  
>I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day<br>Out there


	19. The Outcasts

_**God Help The Outcasts from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. Sung by Donnie to Splinter. Donnie has left his brothers (who are injured, don't ask me why) to look for Splinter's body, who they think is dead, after they save the city. He is thinking that since this is his fault, that his brothers would be better off without him. He is singing into the stars.**_

* * *

><p>I don't know if you can hear me<br>Or if you're even there  
>I don't know if you would listen<br>To a failure's prayer  
>Yes, I know I'm just an mutant<br>I shouldn't think to You  
>Still I think of your face and remember...<br>You were once an mutant too

Father help us outcasts  
>You loved us since birth<br>Show us the mercy  
>We don't find on earth<br>Father help your children  
>We look to you still<br>Father help us outcasts  
>Nobody will <p>

[Humans on the street]

I wish for wealth  
>I wish for fame<br>I wish for glory to shine on my name  
>I wish for love I can possess<br>I wish loved ones and stars to bless me

[Donnie]

I ask for nothing  
>I can get by<br>But I know my brothers  
>Are less lucky than I<br>Please help you children  
>The poor and downtrod<br>I thought my brothers were  
>Your children, though odd<br>Father help us outcasts  
>Children, though odd<p>


	20. Christmas songs needed

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongOK, so for this chapter, I want you to comment your favorite Christmas songs. I am wanting to get up to 25 so the first of December I can have one for every day leading up to Christmas. But if I can't do that, at least ten. Please hurry, if I am to edit most of these before the first, I need them ASAP./strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTTYLem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongem-Darrellem/strong/p 


End file.
